Increasingly, there is a desire by service providers and consumers to distribute high-quality digitally encoded content (e.g., data, voice, and video) to both stationary and mobile devices, and to enable and control through these devices a rich set of content-related services. However, there is currently not an integrated network solution that can enable such content-related services while also allowing for a user-friendly way to create and/or modify a network having multiple devices that operate according to different network technologies.
Existing hybrid networks, which may operate wirelessly and/or over hardwire connections, typically incorporate multiple network technologies (e.g., Wi-Fi, HomePlug AV, and Ethernet) that are based upon various different networking standards or protocols. Typically, the configuration, operation, and communication protocols of these different network technologies are created by different groups and thus may vary. More specifically, not only are the network connection setup procedures (e.g., for creating new networks, adding devices to an existing network, discovering connected devices, bridging to other devices/networks, and so on) associated with Wi-Fi, HomePlug AV, and Ethernet systems different from each other, devices operating according to one of these standards typically has difficulty connecting to (and thus communicating with) devices operating according to another of these standards without the use of bridging devices and/or complicated connection setup operations. From a user standpoint, it is desirable to have a single simplified procedure for setting up and/or modifying a hybrid network that employs a multitude of different networking technologies. It is also desirable for the hybrid network to function as a single, seamless network that integrates different network technologies in a manner that is entirely transparent to the user.
For example, before a device can exchange data with other devices on a hybrid network, the device first needs to join the network. If the device has multiple network interfaces (e.g., that allow the device to communicate with other devices using different network technologies such as Wi-Fi and HomePlug AV), then each of the device's multiple network interfaces typically joins a corresponding sub-network of the hybrid network, which in turn may require multiple network connection setup operations.
Both Wi-Fi and HomePlug AV network technologies support “simple connect setup” operations that can be used to create networks and/or to add devices to an existing network. For example, a user can use the simple connect setup operation to create a new network and/or to add one or more devices to an existing network by pressing, within some bounded time period, pushbuttons on two devices that are within range of one another and that share a common network interface technology. However, because the simple connect setup protocols typically vary between different network technologies, using the simple connect setup operation to join devices that communicate using different network technologies to a hybrid network typically requires the user to initiate multiple and/or different connect setup operations on the devices, which places an undue burden on the user.
Thus, it would be desirable for a user to be able to connect and/or add devices having multiple network technology interfaces and/or multiple devices having different network technology interfaces to a hybrid network in a more user-friendly manner.